


Eat Something

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: B.A.P, Secret (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Matoki - Freeform, planet Mato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: The Governor nearly passes out due to lack of eating because she refuses to stomach tasteless rations. So, Tatsmato decides to make her something.





	Eat Something

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little oneshot scenario that has been on my mind for sometime. Since this is inspired by B.A.P's fictional backstory, Himchan will be referred to by his Matoki name, Tatsmato. As depicted in "Tah-Dah, It's B.A.P!" Secret's Jun Hyoseong, is the governor of planet Mato. She does not canonically have a Matoki name, so I made one up... 'Meimato'. 
> 
> Though this story is stand-alone, it is related to my "Matoki Signal" fanfiction, transpiring a few years before. This in particular is right before "The 6th Elite Soldier". You do not need to have read any of these to enjoy this one~

The most difficult person Tatsmato ever had to deal with in his life was none other than Mato's governor, Meimato.

He worked under her at Mato's base where she resides, never afraid to express his opinion to her, even if it's quite negative. Arguments were quite common between the two, with her constant teasing and berating of him, and he had no qualms fighting back.

Last week was no different.

"I want you added to my personal security list." she told him.

"What?" Tatsmato was in disbelief. "I already have to manage leading our most elite force, you already have two guards that are more than capable."

"Well, maybe I need more. I am the most important person on this planet, hm?"

"B.A.P protects you as well."

"Officer Tats, you don't think being by my side matters at all?" she pouted in a mock-crying voice. "I could be kidnapped, tied to a chair without anything good to eat! I'm not sure how one could carry me away with how heavy I am, so it'd be a pretty strong enemy!"

Tatsmato let out a frustrated sigh. "You're not even heavy..."

"So what, just do what I say, I am your Governor!"

"With all due respect, my _Governor_ is being stupid. So no."

The Governor clenched her fists, seething. She looked like she was about to explode. "Officer Tats...." she stared at him with narrowed eyes that if looks could kill, he'd be a bleeding mess.

He rolled his eyes. Here comes the berating...

"Promoted!"

"What the...!" Tats' eyes grew wide in utter shock.

"You are now my General. Everyone is under your authority. But you? You only answer to _me."_

Turning on her heel, she walked off.

"Governor! Hold on...!"

But she didn't turn back, she was gone.

"Ugh..." Tatsmato moaned. Sometimes he wonders if she does this just to overload him with responsibility so he could fail. He's earned every single promotion in the exact same fashion....

That was last week. Today, as the sun began to set, he accompanied the Governor as they walked down the empty hallway to discuss a matter. Recently Shishimato had come with a proposition to induct a 6th soldier to the B.A.P unit; an android he was working on. The project certainly piqued Meimato's interest, but Tatsmato was still quite skeptical about the idea. It's already been approved, but really, Tatsmato would get the final say as B.A.P's General. Or he should, anyway. After all, everyone in this base is under his authority.... except the Governor herself.

Yeah, he already knew regardless of what he says, Shishi will get the governor's approval.

"B.A.P has already proved itself to be the best of the best, and they're only going to get better." Meimato stated. "I am soooooooo proud of you! Maybe I can finally trust you with a proper mission to forgive all your previous failures~"

"Why'd you make me General in the first place if I fail so badly?" he groaned, clearly irritated.

"Others would fail even _worse_. Only _you_ can do this."

What kind of logic was that? And why was she smiling so brightly saying that?

As they continued walking, Meimato slowed her pace and nearly fell backward. Barely catching herself, she put her hand to her forehead and slowly slinked to the floor.

"Governor!" Tatsmato immediately crouched beside her.

"Hnnng.... I feel lightheaded!" she moaned.

He seethed. "You're not eating again, are you?"

She pouted, not answering.

"Governor... if you aren't properly nourished--"

"I can't eat food that tastes bad!" she cried. "I mean, the rations don't taste _awful,_ but like... it's so plain. There's no flavor! How am I supposed to stomach that?"

Tatsmato sighed. The condition of their planet limited food production. Therefore, a lot of taste has been sacrificed in favor of nutritional value and there wasn't many available ingredients to make it much better. However....

"Come on, I'll make you something." Tatsmato lifted Meimato, carrying her to a small kitchen in the base.

* * *

 

Meimato sat in front of an empty table as Tatsmato was busy at the stove behind her. It was a bit difficult to come up with something she'd willingly consume, but it was worth a shot. It wasn't much, but he prepared a pot of grains. The consistency was somewhere inbetween oatmeal and cream of wheat.

One thing many of Mato's rations lacked was flavor. A little salt should help, he thought. And to sweeten things up, he unwrapped a sticky, but firm orange block that was made out of a local Matoki fruit that was still thriving in the planet's current climate. The taste was like a cross between a peach and an apricot. He cut them up into very small cubes and chucked them into the pot.

After simmering another 2 minutes, the meal was ready.

Scooping up the mush into a bowl, he added a packet of powdered cream to give it a thicker consistency. All the citizens of Mato were limited to 4 packets a month and he was using his own stash. Also, since Meimato refused to take her weekly vitamin tablets, he just took one of his own and crushed it into fine powder to mix into her bowl. Missing a week won't kill him.

"Here." he set the bowl in front of her alongside a spoon.

"It looks simple." she said with a skeptical tone. How could something like this taste better than rations? She thought. It almost looked worse.

Tats sighed, "Mei, please just--"

"How dare you call me that!" Meimato suddenly slammed her hands on the table, angry. "I am your _superior!_ You have no right calling me Mei! You must address me accordingly!"

"Fine, _Governor."_ he replied sharply, feeling so done in dealing with her. He turned around to search through the cupboards to prepare his own meal, but he was clearly pissed off himself.

Dropping the planetary honorific to someone's given name was often taken as a great offense when done to a superior. That is why the Governor could do so as much as she wants, but he could not. However, dropping -mato could also be done as a show of affection, regardless of any heiarchy.

Staring down at her steaming pot of boiled grains, the Governor really questioned its taste now. After all, General Tats was already frustrated with her for not eating in the first place; clearly this was going to taste worse than mediocre. But she was hungry and her head was aching, so she took her spoon like a soldier and began shoveling the substance into her mouth.

Then she paused.

Slowly pulling the spoon from her mouth, she felt overwhelmed. It tasted very warm and creamy, with bursts of sweetness. It wasn't heavy to make her feel sick, nor was it too light to leave her feeling dissastisfied. Most of all, it tasted like it was prepared by caring hands. She could sense the intention behind every spoonful, like it was created to go beyond her needs and expectation. The feelings that went into preparing this was quite opposite to the General's current demeanor. Yet these were his thoughts; caring, concerned, and--

She was brought back to reality at the sound of a rough squeak, as Tats was pulling a chair to sit across from her. His meal looked rather plain and bland in comparison.

He looked at her with a stoic expression. "You're not going to eat it?"

"Huh? Of course I am!" she quickly picked up her spoon and continued to eat, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. "It's really creamy... I didn't think we had any spare cream packets besides what they're handing out every month."

"We don't."

She stared at him, confused. "What?"

"I just used mine." he told her.

"O-Oh... I see..." she was beginning to feel a little guilty.

Most of the meal continued in silence, with the only sounds being utensils scraping porcelain, and the splishing or crunching noises of chewing. It made for a very awkward atmosphere.

As the General finished up, he noticed the Governor's pace had slowed down significantly. Barely anything was left inside her bowl. "Here, I'll get you some more." he took her bowl and walked over to the counter, scooping up another helping and pulling out another cream packet.

"H-Hey, those are yours! Why are you being so nice to me?" she whined.

"Because you're my Governor." he stated. "Your needs over mine."

He quickly stirred it up and placed the bowl in front of her. What he said sounded so cold and out of nothing but obligation. Of course that's all it was, he was her General after all, and all her men and women were obligated to follow her every whim. So how come the taste of the porridge projected a different connotation?

* * *

 

"Ahh, that was so good!" the Governor said happily as they exited the private kitchen and walked out into the empty halls. "So much better than those awful rations!"

"Just eat properly next time." he told her.

"If you make it, I will." she winked.

He was supposed to be her General, yet now she's ordering him to become her personal chef. Great.

"It's your fault for being so good!" she told him. "Try failing more, than I'd have no use for you!"

She spun around, walking on ahead. But he caught a glimpse of her eyes; her glistening eyes that appeared misty. And the tone of her voice sounded suppressed and strained. It bothered him.

"Mei--I mean, _Governor!"_

He spoke loud enough to cause a slight echo, causing her to halt.

"I'm... sorry for my insubordinance. As your General, I should know my place."

He was referring to the incident earlier when he addressed her directly in short form. That's exactly what he should say to her after that incident, so why did it feel like a lie?

It's not a lie in the sense that he wasn't sincere about it. It's the fact he was lying that addressing her that way was due to _insubordinance._

"Tats." she slightly turned to look at him. "It's OK for you to call me Mei, but only when we're alone."

And with that, she walked on by herself.

**Author's Note:**

> \- I thought to give the -mato suffix an honorifc significance in the story, with the first part being the given name.  
> \- Because of that, to expand further, I think it would make sense only those considered close to you or above you may refer directly. Therefore, it could be considered rude or endearing, depending on the relationship.  
> \- Food really does taste better when prepared by someone thinking (positively) about you~


End file.
